1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating film transfer tool for transferring a coating film such as a corrective paint layer and an adhesive layer on a coating film transfer tape onto a paper surface or the like, and more particularly to a coating film transfer tool allowing the individual users to take a position of use freely depending on the own manner of holding the pencil or other writing implement in the transfer operation of the coating film.
2. Description of the Related Art
As examples of this kind of coating film transfer tool, we proposed coating film transfer tools disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 5-58097 and Japanese Laid-open Utility Model No. 5-13800.
These coating film transfer tools are mainly used as erasing tools for correcting errors or the like, and comprise, as shown respectively in FIG. 23 and FIG. 24, a pay-out reel (c) with a coating film transfer tape (b) wound thereabout, and a winding reel (d) for collecting the coating film transfer tape (b) after use, rotatably provided in a case (a) that is held and manipulated by hand. The case (a) has a coating film transfer head (f) for pressing the coating film transfer tape (b) against a transfer area (correction area on paper) (e), projecting from a front end thereof. The coating film transfer tape (b) paid out of the pay-out reel (c) is wound on the winding reel (d) through a pressing part (g) in the front end of the head (f).
Herein, the case (a) is formed in a flat box-like shape, having contour shape and size and width size sufficient for containing the pay-out reel (c) and winding reel (d) therein, and the flat front and back surfaces of the case (a), that is, the front and back surfaces relative to the sheet surface of FIG. 23 and FIG. 24 are gripping surfaces to be held by hand when manipulating.
In the former example, as shown in FIG. 23, it is constituted so that the pressing part (g) of the head (f) may guide the coating film transfer tape (b) in a same attitude as it is wound about the pay-out reel (c) and winding reel (d), and it is a so-called vertical pulling applicable structure suited to correction of part of vertically written sentence such as a Japanese text. That is, when using, the user grips the gripping surfaces (front and back surfaces) of the case (a) by fingers, and presses the coating film transfer tape (b) tightly to the correction area (e) by the pressing part (g) of the head (f) as shown in the drawing, and moves the case (a) in the vertical direction, that is, in the downward direction (arrow direction in FIG. 23) relative to the sheet surface or the like. As a result, the corrective paint layer of the coating film transfer tape (b) in the pressing part (g) of the head (f) is applied onto the correction area (e) and the character or the like is covered and erased, while the coating film transfer tape (b) after use is collected on the winding reel (d).
In the latter example, on the other hand, as shown in FIG. 24, it is constituted so that the pressing part (g) of the head (f) may guide the coating film transfer tape (b) to be nearly opposite to the gripping surfaces of the case (a), and it is a so-called lateral pulling applicable structure suited to correction of part of laterally written sentence such as an alphabetic text. That is, when using, the user grips the gripping surfaces of the case (a) by fingers, presses the coating film transfer tape (b) tightly onto the correction area (e) by the pressing part (g) of the head (f), and moves the case (a) in the sideways direction, that is, in the lateral direction relative to the sheet surface or the like (the vertical direction relative to the sheet surface of FIG. 24), thereby erasing the character or the like in the same manner as above.
In either constitution, however, it is possible to use with a writing tool-like feeling in either vertical pulling use or lateral pulling use, but a very irrational position was required in the other use.
Moreover, each user has his or her own manner of holding a writing tool, and the structure assuming an ideal and identical writing tool position as mentioned above could not realize the use with a writing tool-like feeling in all users.